


Payback

by Kalta79



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Gen, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalta79/pseuds/Kalta79
Summary: Total BS drabble-y nonsense I came up with to cheer me up after writing the ending to The Price Of Kindness. Hojo examines Cloud.





	Payback

Hojo walked over to the gurney where Cloud was strapped down. “Let’s see if the latest alterations are working.” he said, taking the reflex hammer out of his pocket.

Hojo tapped Cloud’s left elbow, and his right hand slapped Hojo upside the head, causing him to drop the hammer onto Cloud’s right knee, and his left hand shot and grabbed Hojo’s crotch.

Hojo turned in a pained fury to the lab technician, who was fighting to keep a straight face. “Where are the implant records?”

The lab tech just shrugged, and Hojo stormed out, and the lab tech felt that having witnessed that was worth more than the overtime Hojo refused to pay.


End file.
